Optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as light-emitting diode semiconductor chips, e.g. LEDs, can be combined into larger functional units. One possible use is the grouping of units composed of multiple optoelectronic semiconductor chips having different color characteristics, e.g. red, green and blue (RGB). These RGB units can be used in a matrix configuration in displays or video screens. The individual semiconductor chips are operated in lines and columns with a high repetition rate. It can be advantageous in terms of resolution for individual units to be put together without a large distance between them, or seamlessly, to be able to generate a homogeneous image.
Most LEDs, for example, have at least one contact on their front side, i.e. the side at which light is emitted. A contacting of the chips to one another therefore generally takes place via the front side of the individual optoelectronic semiconductor chips and is generally associated with absorption of light by the material of the contacting.
It could be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip and an optoelectronic module that allow space-saving contacting.